The Other Guys
by Shinzoku
Summary: After The Last Olympian, plenty of new demigods have been joining Camp Half Blood at a steady rate. This focuses on a boy, Alex, and a girl, Jenna, who were both picked up by the satyr Barrett after months of planning and searching, and focuses on the various activities and shenanigans that are usual (or not so usual) within the camp. Takes place between TLO and TLH.
1. Chapter 1: Alex

_Well, at least it only has three heads, _he thought as he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. One green, slimy, reptilian head lunged forward, snapping at him, but from his right came a kid who leaped into the air and smashed it to the ground with his hooves. It roared in anguish, thrashing its head about. The boy who attacked it reached out a hand and shoved Alex forward, toward a hill in the distance that seemed to be nothing but just that. A hill.

Somewhere behind him shrieked a girl that was getting her face beaten left and right by the monster's tail. He tried to convince himself this was not real, maybe it was a bad dream!, but dream or not, he was not about to be eaten by this dragon thing, and even if he could hardly breathe, he had to just keep running. The goat boy who he had affectionately started calling 'Bambi' shouted at him, shoved him, tried to get him to the hill. Bambi gritted his teeth and looked as if he was about to hoist Alex over his shoulder, but he was cut short by teeth digging into his leg and throwing him into the air.

Alex let out a shrill noise that was somewhere between a shriek and a whistle. The other girl had her bandanna torn off. Her ponytail was on fire and her amber eyes looked wild. As much as he wanted to turn and help her, he knew he couldn't. The hill was safe, Bambi had said. Get up the hill and everyone would be safe. Alex had been told not to worry about the goat boy, something along the lines of 'I don't matter as long as half bloods get there safely!', and he would get there safely. In fact, he was at the base of the hill now and spent a moment trying to pat down the acid gnawing through his button up shirt. It was so bad, he opted to take it off and throw it at the monster, which only managed to make matters worse.

Bambi was impossible to hear, but from what Alex could make out, he was telling him to get up the hill right now. Jenna was already running up so he followed suit. His foot nearly collided with a glob of acid that had been spit his way, and in trying to dodge it he fell to his knees. The girl shouted at him to hurry. Two hands were thrust under his arms and he was yanked to his feet, practically dragged up the hill by Bambi, who had gotten out of the monster's grasp, though not without a gaping wound on his leg.

"Gods you're heavy," the boy grumbled. He looked over his shoulder, gritted his teeth, and finally hauled Alex to the top of the hill.

He was momentarily stunned. Even the girl stood there, her eyes wide, as they stared down into the valley. The water on the horizon was so clear, the strawberries ripe, the grass bright green, the cabins so...so strange. Cabins? He opened his mouth to ask something, but the monster crawling up the hill roared and without another moment he passed a pine tree with a glittering blanket hanging from its branches. A dragon was curled around it and its scaled puffed up, smoke billowing out its nose.

Alex turned to see if Bambi had made it through, a small wave of relief washing over him. The monster was still coming, however it slammed into nothing.

His brow furrowed. "What-?" His breath caught in his throat. There was no way that could have happened, and yet it did. It thrust itself around in a fit. It whipped its tail into the barrier. From behind him came war cries of kids with spears and shields, while other kids within the group tried soothing them. Bambi took a few deep breaths, pointing down the hill to a house.

Of course the first thing Alex did in front of these people was trip going down the hill. He rolled all the way down, face planting in front of a stocky boy who lowered his sword in confusion. Bambi bounced down the hill, reaching down to pick him up, but was stopped. Alex tried to push himself up and managed to get to his knees.

"Well, what a nice entrance. Come here, Alexander." Whoever it was lifted Alex to his feet and tried to take a step back with him in its arms, but he stumbled away and was caught once again. Alex looked over his shoulder at a man taller than any he had ever seen before. Ten feet tall? More hooves? He shook his head, even more sure this was a dream.

Bambi snorted and covered his mouth. "I don't think he's gotten the hang of monsters yet. Sorry."

"Did you not give him the run down?"

"We were being chased by a hydra! And before that, a harpy! We were in /Michigan/ and before that we can from /Ohio/."

Alex groaned, covering his head with his hands. The horse man, who he named Chuck, hesitantly let go of his arms and he stumbled a few feet away. Whoever these kids were cheered loudly and stormed up the hill. Older kids in desperation chased after them, begging them not to attack the hydra, for when Alex looked back, the dragon around the tree had chased it off. It now curled back up around the base of the pine tree, below the glittering and golden blanket, fast asleep.

He took a few deep breaths. Jenna was handling this much better, already sitting with a few other kids and gushing over the little robot mice she had made on the way there. How she had time for that Alex had no idea. They had been running for days, having just managed to catch a bus to the nearest stop. During the time between getting off the bus and finding the way to this hill, they had been chased down by a large dog, attacked by a three headed lizard, and dodged a horse that came down from the sky. The kid from school who sat in the back of the room had turned out to be a goat boy.

Oh yeah, Jenna was definitely handling this better. She seemed happy, ecstatic even, while Alex dropped to his knees, holding his head, wishing with all his might to be back on the ranch at home with all his favorite cows.

"We better get him something for shock," Chuck muttered. Two people stood on either side of Alex and hoisted him up. "Follow me. I'll explain to him what's going on when he's more alert. Barrett, show Jenna the orientation video if you will. Thank you!"

He was pretty sure he passed out at some point, though perhaps not for long. Maybe he had just fallen asleep. Or woken up from this terrible dream. Whatever they had given him was sweet and delicious. It calmed his nerves and when he awoke he found himself spread across a couch. In a blind panic he stood up, falling right back to the cushion when a head rush overtook him.

It was too hot in here. He stumbled outside, down the stairs, and into the grass. It had been mid morning when he arrived, now it was late afternoon, and other kids were running around shooting arrows, practicing with swords, riding horses, picking strawberries, swimming around the lake, or reading. There were many cabins that he had noticed before, a building with smoke rising from a chimney, and a large pavilion of stone columns atop another, albeit shorter, hill.

Alex scratched absentmindedly at his head, trying to see if he could pinpoint anyone he knew. Bambi was off in the fields of strawberries, playing some instrument that looked like a harp, and when he ran over to greet him, vines snapped from his legs.

"Man, glad you don't look so tormented now. The way the grass was growing around you I was sure Demeter was going to come out and kick some butt or something." Bambi's goat ears flicked. "Maybe I shouldn't be talking bad about her, oh well. Chiron's supposed to be giving you the run down. Did he tell you yet?"

He shook his head. From behind him came Chuck himself. Alex tensed at the hand that rested on his shoulder, but from the look on Chuck's face he did not mean harm. "I wasn't expecting you to wake so soon. Come, before dinner is called I'd like to explain." He started to walk off in some other direction and it took Alex a good ten seconds to realize he was supposed to follow. "Did you happen to pay attention in your Greek mythology classes?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Nope. I think those were the classes I fell asleep in. The teacher stopped calling on me when she got frustrated with my dyslexia, I guess. She never really said it that way, but that's what I assume- that and my ADHD, and-"

"Shh, those are normal for you. Do you know about the gods? Zeus, Hermes, Demeter?"

"Uh...Aphrodite?"

"She is a Greek goddess, you're correct. Did you know that they are real?"

He nearly stopped dead in his tracks. His brow furrowed. "Impossible. You're pulling my leg, for sure. That's like saying the minotaur is real, or cyclops, or...wait..." There was a splitting pain that shot through his head again. "No, no, no."

"Everyone who comes here is a child of the gods and a mortal. A demigod. That is why this camp is known as Camp Half Blood." Chuck stopped beside the strawberry fields, crossing his arms. "Those who make it here eventually get claimed by their godly parent and sorted into cabins with their siblings."

Now the shock was starting to rise again. He ran his hands through his short cropped hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I have five other siblings at home, I don't need or want anymore."

Chuck shook his head. "Whether you like it or not, you have family here, and you are a demigod. You will be claimed shortly, /I hope/." He sounded stern, as if he was talking to someone nearby. "For now you will reside in the Hermes cabin. Barrett! Come here please!" The satyr trotted over, raising his ears to be alert. "Take him around and get him familiar with the cabins before dinner if you would. Get him a place in Hermes cabin, and don't let Connor and Travis do anything to him."

Nodding, Bambi gave him a grin and a salute. "No problem, Chiron. I'm on it. Come on, Alex, it'll be awesome. All the Hermes campers love getting new people!"

"But why-?"

"God of travelers, thieves, Internet. Hermes doesn't mind extra demigods in his cabin. Let's hurry, they're sending me on another mission tonight, I don't want to leave you yet!" Bambi went trotting down to the cabins. In the center was a hearth, making the entire set up look like the infinity symbol.

Some of the cabins were extravagant. Bambi pointed out the Aphrodite, Ares, and Demeter cabins as the more flashy ones, while Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, and Hypnos cabins seemed rather plain. Perhaps the most plain out of them all was the Hermes, which looked quite literally like a regular, summer camp cabin. It was beat up and worn down, still housing at least a dozen, if not more, kids that had yet to be claimed, or had been claimed? Alex was unsure what that meant still.

Jenna was there in the cabin, already having staked out her spot in the corner with a bed roll and a bunch of cogs and screws to make her mechanical rats. Two tall boys who Bambi said were brothers came over, handing him a used bed roll. It was used, but the shirt that came with it was brand new.

"Sorry about it's condition. We have a lot of kids here!"

"Not enough beds, those are saved for the claimed."

Though Bambi had told him there were two cabin leaders, which was which was impossible for him to discern. "Uh- thanks," Alex said, taking the roll. He dropped it in the first empty space he could find and then headed outside with Bambi, preferring not to socialize much yet. His head still hurt.

"Dinner's going to be real soon, not even an hour. I can take you around to meet new people if you want! You had a...funny grass thing going on, maybe you're a Demeter kid. I can introduce you to Katie!" Bambi started to drag Alex away, but he refused to. "What's wrong?"

"Everything here is weird. Take me home."

"You can't go home, at least not right now." Bambi frowned, tapping a hoof against the ground. "There's monsters out there. Even if you're not a kid of the Big Three like Percy or Nico or Thalia, they'll hunt you down to prevent you from doing anything. We just want you to be safe."

Alex rubbed his upper arms. He took a shark intake of breath and let it out slowly through his mouth. Bambi took a step toward him, gently taking his chin between his fingers. He hummed.

"You have purple eyes, like Pollux and Cast- like Pollux! I can take you to meet him if you'd like. Though right now he is depressed, maybe it's not a good idea." For a breif moment Bambi looked as if something had hit him in the gut. His tail whipped back and forth, and his face twisted. "Yeah, let's just. Let's meet some of the Athena kids, you might get along with them... Let's get your shirt changed, first!"

"Bambi- slow down-!"

"...Bambi? Dude, my names Barrett. Last time you called me Boris. Barrett. Say it with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Barret. Let's just go."

* * *

_**Shinzu:**_ Third times the charm? I can never hit the sweet spot with starting a story with Alex, so hopefully this has worked. I am looking for someone friendly to beta the chapters for me! ;o; There won't be a huge plot, just things about the demigods while at camp! I'd appreciate it greatly.


	2. Chapter 2: Alex

That night after dinner, Bambi was sent off on another mission, somewhere in Arizona. That morning most of the campers left to begin school that Monday. He had watched them leave one by one to be taken to different parts of the city, with money to take the trains or planes if they needed to (or could, apparently Zeus didn't like some people...as weird as that sounded). That left a few dozen kids, including himself and Jenna. While he was confused on why they wouldn't send him home, she seemed ecstatic, working with those from the Hephaestus cabin to make her little contraptions a little bit bigger.

Chiron finally told him once the camp was given a run down for stragglers that he had called his parents, and Jenna's, and they had decided it best for them to stay at least until the next semester- maybe all year, considering he had almost strangled many kids and Jenna had, quite literally, blown up her entire school. He said they needed training, especially since they had come to camp right at the end.

To be honest, Alex was miserable. At lunch, he sat with the four Hermes campers that were left, listening to the five at the Ares table hoot and holler over whatever they yelled about. Were they planning on destroying the poor Athena kids? He didn't talk to anyone, preferring to sit alone at the edge of the bench, staring at his plate of fruit. Jenna scooted up to him. Two other girls sat in front of him, as if corralling him in. He he felt a chill, but there was not a cloud in the sky, nor was there wind.

"So, why so glum?" Jenna asked. She interlaced her fingers, grinning at him.

"I don't want to be here," he said. "I want to go home. I want to go to school. I don't want to be a demigod or whatever, I want to go back to believing the gods are some dumb stories the Greeks made up thousands of years ago." Somewhere nearby, thunder rumbled. The ground trembled in little waves. The wind seemed to become harsher. Alex tensed up.

A Hermes girl shook her head. "You don't talk about the gods that way," she said, snatching an apple slice from his plate. "They can get pretty angry. Like, one time lightning nearly struck a poor Ares kid trying to challenge him. Newbie, didn't believe in all of this."

The other nudged her, raising an eyebrow. "What about that one time Mr. D turned that one Demeter kid into a bird for three hours."

"...that's Mr. D, though. I don't think he even cares. Then again, that kid /had/ been screwing around during dinner." She shrugged, holding a hand out to Alex. "I'm Imogen." He shook her hand, then recoiled.

"I'm Alexander. Just, uh, Alex though." He tried to get away, but it seemed they were trying to inch closer to him. Sweat built up on his forehead. "What are you guys doing?"

Jenna laughed and leaned back. Her laugh was clear as day. "We wanted to know where you're from! All I've heard from you since we met was something about cows. I don't even know how many siblings you have."

"Well, apparently I might have a bunch." He shrugged, though the idea of having more than the siblings he had at home was haunting. Five he could barely handle. "But I like my cows, you leave them alone! Oh, but I also have a sweet little horse named...uh...I don't remember her name."

The Hermes campers grew quiet, staring at him as if he was from another planet. The two girls glanced at each other and Jenna rubbed the back of her neck. "How do you...not remember her name?" the two girls asked in unison.

He wanted to hide down even farther away from all these other kids. In all almost thirteen years of his life, he had never felt so pressured before. Usually he avoided such things as this as a promise to his mom. "Well, uh, like my mom I don't remember names, I guess. I remember faces. I know you're the girl who tried to put itching powder in my clothes." He pointed to the one with two ear rings and softer features.

She tensed up, her eyes wide. "You saw that?" she hissed. "Darn it, I thought I got you! No wonder you weren't showing any signs of distress this morning, usually we get /all/ the newbies." Jenna covered her face.

"I love you guys, but I can't wait to get claimed." Jenna sighed. "I want to know how my dad is, my mom would never tell me."

"Maybe she didn't know he was a god. Maybe it was Hecate, you never know with her." The second Hermes girl shrugged and began to stand from the table. She took handful of grapes from Alex's plate and stood, heading off down the stairs with a rush of other kids. "Come on!"

All of the kids were being herded down to the fields. There was no need to wait turns for anything with a vast majority of the camp gone, but it still seemed they preferred to work that way if at all possible. The Hermes cabin, Demeter cabin, and Dionysus cabin were to go off with the satyrs and gather the last strawberries of the summer season to send off around the country. The Aphrodite cabin went off to take care of the horses, the Hypnos cabin boy ended up finding a place to sleep, the Apollo cabin went for the bows and arrows, and the Ares cabin romped into the area to beat each other up.

Though the Hermes cabin was no good with growing, they were only set upon the fields because their cabin had the most year rounders. He stood back for a while though with Jenna, watching the satyrs dance around with their reed pipes, making the strawberries ripen faster. The twelve kids from all three cabins set off down the rows to start picking them off their vines.

Jenna's mice were not like normal mice. She set them all down and urged them to go around and skitter up the plants, taking strawberries one by one. He watched her with a frown on his face. "How are they doing that? They're just toys, aren't they?"

"I don't know," she said, patting one on the head for a good job done. "They can't be alive, but they act like they're alive. I used to make them when I was younger and no one wanted to play with me! Well, I mean, lots of people wanted to play with me, but I...was too distracted. They eventually gave up trying to play because I'd just...run off and do something else in the middle of talking to them."

She laughed. "They are very good creatures! I'm going to make a snake in my free time, I think a snake would be cool. Or maybe even a sugar glider, yeah?" Jenna clasped her hands together and let out a wistful sigh. "I want to make full sized animals like cats or dogs one day."

Alex nodded. He knelt down beside her and started taking berries into his basket. The Demeter kids sat around him until the bushes were cleared and they moved on down the rows, hardly having to exert any energy with their powers and- powers. Powers. He covered his face and sat back. He wasn't even used to the satyrs' power, and yet here were all these kids and...

He huffed and shoved a strawberry in his mouth. He knelt forward again and began to collect more, enjoying the soft breeze coming in off the hills. Nearly half his basket was full after a while and he reached in to grab another, absentmindedly reaching it up to his mouth when out of nowhere vines burst from the ground. One grabbed Alex's ankle and yanked him into the air while another got a secure hold on his basket, taking it from behind before all the berries spilled.

His screech echoed through the fields and a few satyrs stopped their playing. Laughter came from three or four of them. The Demeter kids gathered around with smirks on their faces as Alex flailed, trying to reach up and rip the vine away.

"You're not supposed to eat them, you know."

"What? Who are- oh. Oh you're that one lonely kid."

This kid rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. One of them was in a cast. Beside him stood a girl with long black hair and sunken in, dark brown eyes. They whispered to each other quiet enough that Alex couldn't hear, purposely ignoring his frantic shouting to let him go.

One of the Hermes kids came to his aide, but the older boy stared at her and she crept back a bit. Still, there was a grin on her face and she jabbed Alex in the said saying, "Don't worry, Pollux wouldn't hurt a fly. Neither will Miranda, it's all good!" but Alex had no idea if this was a 'good' situation.

By now, all twelve of the campers and herd of satyrs had gathered to see the commotion.

Pollux's violet eyes narrowed. He leaned forward to get a better look at Alex, who noticed a sad look cross his face, as if he was about to cry. "You look like- no. I've never seen another demigod with violet eyes."

"Oh, you noticed that? Because for as long as I can remember people have said 'oh they're blue! You must not know your colors right!'" Alex laughed, but it was strained and weak. He wrestled to get his shirt from falling down to his chin. "I see you have violet eyes too. Let's make the 'Violet Eyes Club' eh?"

The vine whipped around, shaking Alex up. "What's up with your hair?"

"Pollux, you don't just ask people what's wrong with their hair-"

"No, no it's okay," Alex told Miranda. His face was starting to turn bright red. "I bleach my hair. I actually had an appointment to get it bleached today, actually, but now I'm here. I just really don't like black hair. It's also stupidly curly, see these little curlies by my ears? It sucks-"

Jenna jerked forward as if she wanted to help, but there was a mischievous look on her face akin to the Hermes cabin. The two other girls from that morning were grinning. Pollux and Miranda did not look amused. Alex, on the other hand, was starting to panic. His vision bleared in and out and he thought in his head 'oh dear God let me go.' He said it over and over as if it would help. Alex's breath picked up, his arms were starting to tremble.

The vine slackened suddenly, jerking him until his short cropped hair touched the ground. His breath caught in his throat when he was yanked up higher until he was eye level with Pollux. His eyes looked fiery, violent.

"A son of Dionysus cannot be mind controlled."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"You're trying to mind control me."

"Hahah, ohhh no, no I am not a magician..." Alex felt queasy. He felt Jenna come up beside him and a mouse scampered up his pant leg to start comping at the vine. His head was starting to hurt more than it ever had before. He couldn't breathe. Shouting filled the air and all he heard before crashing into the ground.

Vines. Vines. He remembered seeing vines everywhere. Had he really angered the Demeter kids this time? They could control vines, or maybe the satyrs were trying to stop something? Alex's mind was a mess. Vines, yelling, something...sweet. And then there was a moment of silence.

Jenna helped him up. She steadied him on his feet and pointed up. His vision was blinking in and out more now similar to a head rush, but he managed to just see the image of a bushel of grapes just before they disappeared. Grapes? Grapes who- his gaze shot to Pollux, whose brow was furrowed in confusion. The Demeter kids took a step away, but the two Hermes kids had wide grins on their faces now, bigger than before.

"What's...going on?" Alex asked weakly. He slumped forward, watching the grass grow under his feet and vines poke out of the ground. "I'm so confused..."

Campers parted to allow Chuck- no, Chiron- to enter the fields. He picked his way carefully over to Alex, gently lifting his chin to get a look at his face. "So this is what the fuss is all about. I was hoping he'd claim you soon. Do you feel alright?"

Alex shook his head, pulling away from both Chiron and Jenna to cover his face. He collapsed to a sitting position on the ground. There was a calmness in the air now that caused the others to relax. The pain in his head started to go away, and though Pollux looked rather upset still, almost near tears, he came over, holding out a hand to help him up.

"You don't look good at all."

"No, he doesn't," Chiron said, helping get Alex to his feet. "Looks like a panic attack. Let's get him inside. The rest of you, try and clean up here a little bit. I will be right back."

He wasn't quite sure where he even was anymore. Outside? Under a blanket? In a pitch black room? Alex heard Jenna beside him, muttering about how he crushed one of her mice. From his other side he heard Pollux. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hung him upside down like that."

Chiron hummed. "For now, let's worry about getting him inside and calmed down. I'm sure your father can help him."

* * *

He didn't even feel like he was there anymore. It felt like a faint dream, a long one that played out too strangely in his head. Eventually he would have to get used to this. There was a lot of ruckus around him and then silence. Alex became relaxed, his breathing normal again. He was still shaky, but he could make sense of what was going on and he found himself in the big house.

Jenna was there with bits of metal in her hands, fiddling with them. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, with a new bandanna. She was laughing, talking with Pollux, who sat in one of the chairs with his arms crossed as best he could with his cast. The lights were dimmed.

"I see you're feeling better," Pollux said, hardly paying attention. A little, robotic mouse sat in his hand. "Dad's outside with Chiron, you better go talk to him."

His stomach churned. "What happened?"

"I screwed up, the two Hermes twins and Jenna were goading you on, and you panicked so bad we almost lost an entire row of strawberries. You should be good now, though. Dad helped." He waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm sure both him and Chiron would like to talk to you, actually. I better...get going. Find you a bed...uh..."

Alex noticed how sad he seemed again and decided not to say anything. He let Pollux out first. Jenna came with Alex as if she couldn't leave him.

She shrugged when he asked why she wouldn't leave him alone. "I just...I know you better than the other campers, that's for sure," she said. "I know you like your cows and your family, and you fall asleep really easily, and love apples, carrots, and grapes, and cheese, and horses. You'll eat meat if you have to, but it grosses you out, and everything to you...feels like a dream."

That's it. She pinpointed his whole life up till now. They hardly knew each other more than a few days. He could have sworn he never told her anything about him, for he never really talked about himself. He was observant, though she seemed to be more, and tried not to give too much about himself away. People usually took advantage over that.

"Sorry me and my friends were being mean," she said sadly. She rubbed her upper arm, where he noticed many burn marks. He wanted to mention them, but she hid them soon after with her sleeve. "They said that sometimes if you get someone really worked up, they discover their powers and get claimed faster. I just...wanted you to be claimed, you don't look very happy with the Hermes kids."

Jenna pushed open the door, pointing for him to go out first. A few satyrs sat around on the porch, the camp director and Chiron (in a wheelchair?) sat at a table with a bunch of cards. Some demigods were wandering around in their free time, some asleep on the hill under the warm sun.

He adjusted his shirt, gnawed on his bottom lip, and approached Chiron. "Um..."

"Welcome back," Chiron said, hardly looking up from what he was playing. The other man grunted.

"I was told you wanted to, uh. Talk to me...? I am really, /really/ confused. What did- the thing mean?" He felt panic start to rise in his chest again. How was he supposed to explain something he didn't even understand himself? Chiron looked at him and he pointed up, muttered something about grapes. It made Jenna laugh.

It seemed, though, that Chiron understood. He rolled his wheelchair back from the table and gestured toward Alex. "That 'thing' meant you are now claimed, and we're getting your new bunking arrangements settled."

Alex felt hopless. "But- where? With Pollux?"

"You're Alexander, son of Dionysus, of course you're going to be with Pollux. I promise it gets easier to understand, it would have been better if Barrett could have brought you here sooner." Chiron sighed.

"I still have no idea who you're talking about. The, uh, messenger guy? M-maybe the uh- lightning guy?"

The air grew tense. "Me," Mr. D said with a low grumble. "Thought you'd be a little more /respectful/. But at least I didn't get 'Wine Dude' again."

"...you're...a god." Alex took a step back.

"What do you think the 'D' stood for?"

"Director! Y-you know? You're the- camp director so I...thought..." Alex covered his face and turned away as Dionysus let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples. "I am so sorry, I- I don't pick up on cues like that- oh my God, I made myself look so stupid, c-can I get a redo?"

Jenna covered her face to be polite, but he could still hear her laughing. The satyrs gathered around propped their heads up in their hands on the railing and smirked.

She leaned over to Alex and took his hand. His entire face turned red, but she was only putting a small metal ball in his hand. When she pressed a button, it opened and elongated into a beautiful, coppery snake that curled around his wrist. Jenna patted him on the head and said, "Good luck," before turning and running away with a satyr she seemed to have made friends with sometime today.

* * *

**_Shinzu_**: Bluh, I hope this chapter's okay! -o-/ Jenna will be claimed soon, though it's /stupidly obvious/ who her parent is! Shenanigans will come soon. One more chapter with Alex and then it'll be Jenna's turn. 3 chapters each.

I'm still looking for someone who's willing to beta my story? ;u; Maybe even be willing to talk to me about the series as a whole? I don't...have any friends who've read the series, ahh!


End file.
